Fue una clara tarde…
by Sakurass
Summary: Una misión simple y sobretodo, aburrida… en la que no se esperaba que nada excepcional ocurriese. Pero quien sabe, quizá algo sorprendente esté por llegar en aquella clara tarde, triste y soñolienta.


En un día como hoy, 15 de marzo… hace diecisiete años nació _la niña más linda del mundo._

La llamaron _Brendy_… y con ese nombre la conocimos todos sus amigos, a los cuales nos encandiló con su forma de ser y pensar.

Y por eso la _queremos_ tanto…

¡Feliz cumpleños hermosa! **=)**

**-**

**-**

**Fue una clara tarde… triste y soñolienta.**

_(Del poeta español, Antonio Machado)_

**-**

_Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto._

**-**

Sentado contra un olmo viejo, Sasuke suspiró. Resguardado de los rayos del sol, en la sobra que creaban las espesas ramas, se entretenía viendo _pasar el tiempo._ Y es que esta era la segunda semana de la misión, y al igual que los siete anteriores aburridos y monótonos primeros días, no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

La misión era sencilla, esperar en un pueblo cercano a villa oculta de la arena la llegada de un ninja, debían proteger el paquete que este les entregaría y regresar a Konoha con él. La vieja ni si quiera les había dicho lo que había en el dichoso paquetito. La cosa… es que el tipo no había especificado que día llegaría… las relaciones exteriores entre Konoha y la arena con el país de la tierra estaban algo tensas y las fronteras entre los países eran difíciles de cruzar.

Sasuke estaba harto, en el pueblo solo había dos posadas, una taberna, casas y granjas. Ni siquiera tenía un buen lugar para entrenar y tampoco tenía con quien. Sakura se había entretenidos los últimos días escribiendo. Y no la culpaba por no hacerle caso… después de años tratándola mal había conseguido lo que se merecía, ser completamente ignorado por parte de ella.

Pero, desde que _no se hacían ni caso _mutuamente se llevaban mucho mejor, conseguían entonar un armonioso silencio que era cómodo para ambos, en las misiones hacían un muy buen equipo.

Pero hasta el mayor autista inadaptado de todo Konoha en estas circunstancias tenía que hacer algo para matar el pesado aburrimiento en una tarde como aquella, Sasuke tenía ganas de probar algo nuevo para él, el arte de la retórica, o sí… un poco de conversación no le vendría nada mal.

-"¿Por donde puedo empezar?"

Pues empezó observándola, Sakura estaba tumbada boca abajo, con una mejilla apoyada en uno de sus puños cerrados, la sombra solo alcanzaba para cubrirle las pantorrillas, las cuales cruzadas componían un rítmico movimiento… hacía atrás y hacía delante.

El pelo, que le llegaba a media espalda lo tenía recogido en un moño mal hecho sujetado por un lápiz, Sasuke se fijó en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba detrás de la cintura, Sakura ahora solía llevar ahí, el pequeño cuaderno en el que ahora mismo escribía y un par de lápices.

Sakura mantenía el entrecejo arrugado, Sasuke sabía que era a causa de la concentración. Y por último se fijo en el cuaderno…

-"¿Qué escribes?" –Pensó, sería lo más lógico para comenzar una conversación no-

-es un poema…

Sasuke alzó las cejas, ¿había hablado en voz alta?

-No, no has hablado en voz alta… es solo que tenías esa cara. Y antes de que te lo preguntes mentalmente… La cara de: Tengo curiosidad pero soy demasiado Sasuke como para preguntar.

-"¿De que cara estaba hablando?"

-arrugas la comisura del labio derecho.

-¿Sabes que estaba preguntándome, que es lo que estás escribiendo por un gesto?

-No… -Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa- cuando tienes curiosidad por algo o por alguien te lo quedas mirando. Primero me miraste los pies, el moño… después mi bolsa o mi culo, no estoy segura y por último mi cuaderno. Supuse que no te interesaría la mecánica de cómo hacerse un moño con un lápiz… así que lo más interesante, descartando que no me hayas mirado el culo…

-Tsk… -Sakura se rió-

-Lo más interesante es lo que estoy escribiendo.

Definitivamente había pasado demasiadas horas de misión con Sakura, ya iba siendo hora de cambiar de equipo… pero mientras tanto.

-Y bien… que escribes.

-Un poema, se titula: _Fue una clara tarde… triste y soñolienta._

-Oh, imaginación al poder –Sakura frunció graciosamente los labios y por la mirada que le echó, Sasuke notó que su sentido del sarcasmo no le gustaba-

-Describo con belleza mis vivencias en estos monótonos días… -contestó teatralmente-

-Pff… Vaya chorrada

-Sabes una cosa guapetón… _callado_ me gustas más.

Sakura obligó a sus ojos a mirar de nuevo al cuaderno, pero enseguida se mosqueó al escuchar una, poco frecuente, risita de Sasuke.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó mosqueada-

-Hace ocho años cuando comenzamos en el quipo siete te hubieras arrancado la oreja solo por que hablara contigo.

Sasuke supo que su comentario había dolido cuando vio que una vena amenazaba con salirse de la frente de Sakura. Y si, era verdad, ella no podía negar que cuando tenían doce años, una palabra de Sasuke era mejor que su peso en oro. Se encontró sin una buena contestación para rebatirle.

-Sí tan aburrido estás ponte hacer el pino… no me molestes. –Refunfuñó Sakura-

-Hmm… ¿Y de que va ese poema?. Ya sé de una tarde triste y aburrida.

-Si… también incluí a otro personaje.

-¿?...

-Sí, a un petardo que se lo tiene muy creído.

-Que hace compañía a una niña que desborda imaginación.

-¡Oye!... No soy una niña

Y si no fuera porque reírse dos veces en un mismo día era demasiado para Sasuke, lo hubiera echo… era graciosa la forma en que se había incorporado rápidamente, quedando de rodillas y con las manos en la cintura, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma niña, tan fácil de provocar.

-Sabes una cosa Sasuke –Dijo levantándose- Sai es mucho mejor compañero, _al igual que tú _es callado, pero al menos cuando habla, _a diferencia de ti _resulta ser una persona agradable. -Recogió el cuaderno y los lápices- Me voy a la posada a ver si ya ha llegado de una vez el Ninja de la arena.

Y mientras veía como la figura de su compañera se alejaba, no dudó en pronunciar en voz alta:

-Lárgate con él entonces, nos harás felices a los dos.

-¡¡Bien!!

…

Dolor de cabeza, una conversación con Sasuke y eso es lo que conseguía, un intenso y permanente dolor de cabeza. ¿Que se creía ese idiota?, nunca le hace caso, siempre ignorándola… y para una vez que pueden tener una conversación como personas normales él se dedica a insultarla.

Sintió un poquito de culpabilidad, al recordar que ella había medio empezado también las cosas. Oh, pero es que Sasuke era tan, tan… ¡Sasuke!. Sería por eso que le gustaba tanto.

Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, seguía tan enamoradita del guapo, inteligente y perfecto Uchiha como hacía años, quizá él tuviera razón, y por mucho que intentara aparentar todavía seguía siendo una niña pequeña.

Y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

…

A quien se le ocurrió la idea de que Tsunade era la persona adecuada para dirigir la aldea como Hokage era un completo idiota. Con el maldito paquete bajo el brazo, Sasuke entró en la habitación que compartía con Sakura, en la posada.

Al entrar, la vio pacífica y completamente dormida, se acercó a su cama, cogió uno de los cojines que reposaban a su lado y se lo estampó _dulcemente_ en la cara.

-¿Qué…?

Al salir de la maravillosa somnolencia del la pequeña siesta, Sakura miró con maldad el rostro de Sasuke.

-Y después la infantil soy yo…

-No, la infantil es tu maestra.

-¿Humm?

Sin mucho cuidado Sasuke dejo el paquete sobre la cama, mientras Sakura se incorporaba intrigada por el contenido del paquete, Sasuke se preguntaba que había echo Konoha para merecerse una tía como esa como Hokage.

-¿Hablaste con el Ninja de la arena?

-Ni siquiera era un shinobi, era un comerciante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Nada más terminar la frase, Sakura abrió la caja, comprobó que había, laboriosamente colocadas, ocho botellas. Cogió una de ellas entre sus manos y enseguida comprobó lo que era… _sake_.

…

-Shizune no me mires así, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer

-Pero Tsunade-sama, no cree que son mayores para estas cosas.

-¿Mayores?, ¡Ja!

-Pertenecen al Anbu y están altamente cualificados, dudo que caigan

-Ay Shizune, aun te falta mucho por aprender

La rubia abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio, su pequeña reserva de sake, aguardaba segura en aquel lugar. Cogió dos pequeños vasos y sirvió dos tragos, una para ella y otro para la ingenua Shizune.

-Una aldea solitaria, una posada, sake y hormonas. El coctel perfecto para que esos dos se tirar uno a los brazos del otro.

-P-pero… ¿se está oyendo?, Es ¡Sakura-chan!

-Y que… nuestra pequeña también merece divertirse de vez en cuando

-P-pero

-Aunque no soporte a ese idiota, creo que hacen buena pareja. Hacen que se ignoran, pero se echan miradas furtivamente cuando creen que nadie los mira, además Sakura lleva años detrás del idiota, iba siendo hora de echarle una mano. ¿No crees?

-Sakura-chan…

…

-Propongo que nos lo bebamos

-¿Y tú desde cuando bebes?

-Desde el día en que tú te levantaste hablador. Los milagros existen

-Vas a acabar como tú maestra

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada indiferente, Sakura lo ignoró, pero después pensó…

-¿Por qué nos ha enviado a los dos a una misión tan tonta? –A lo que recibió como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Sasuke-

-El comerciante dijo que era el mejor sake del país de la tierra.

-Pues bueno… ¿te apuntas o me lo bebo yo sola?

Sakura pensó que recibiría una negativa integra, lo que no se esperaba es que Sasuke se sentara en la cama y sirviera el primer trago.

…

-¿Qué te apuestas Shizune que llegan a la aldea cogiditos de la mano?

-Tsunade-sama… -rogó, ella y el pequeño ton ton, resignados, se preguntaban cuando Tsunade dejaría sus vicios, aunque fuera por una sola noche- ¿Cuándo dejará de apostar?

-Si gano yo, te prometo que terminaré todo el papeleo atrasado antes de que termine la semana

Un destello malévolo surgió de las profundidades de los ojos de Shizune.

-¡Echo!

-Si no llegan enfadados el uno con el otro, ese mismo papeleo lo haré yo

-Prepárate para perder Shizune

Pero Shizune estaba demasiado absorta en su alegría como para prestar atención a su maestra, al fin todo el papeleo atrasado que durante meses decoraba el despacho de Tsunade sería actualizado.

…

_Sakura se reía sin barreras, desinhibida, natural… _

_Un ligero sonrojo le cubría parte de sus mejillas, y un brillo especial surcaba sus ojos verdes_ mientras acusaba a Sasuke de hacer trampas a las cartas.

-Al fin te das cuenta

-¡Tramposo!

Sasuke estaba tumbado de costado, sujetando una mano de cartas, que cayeron desordenadamente encima de la cama, una vez su pequeño engaño fue descubierto. Puede que en esta ocasión hubiera echo trampas, pero los doce anteriores partidas le había ganado sin utilizar ningún artificio.

Se sirvió un trago más de sake y se obligó a si mismo a admitir que hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan relajado.

Sakura que se encontraba sentada, decidió tumbarse imitando al moreno, su cabello cayó desparramado a su lado, dándole un toque aun más si cabe espontáneo.

-No vuelvo a jugar más contigo

-que mal perder…

-¡Qué!... pero si me has hecho trampas.

Sakura cogió lo primero que encontró al alcance de su mano, un gran cojín y se lo tiró a Sasuke. Él cual lo intercepto pero con más dificultades de las que debiera. Dios mío el también estaba borracho.

-Tsunade se va a enfadar en cuanto vea que nos hemos bebido todo su sake

-Lo sé

E impunemente Sasuke se bebió más sake.

-Es una pena que Naruto no este con nosotros.

La cálida y pequeña atmosfera que los rodeaba se rompió. ¿Naruto y que demonios pintaba ese aquí?

No le había pasado por alto el nuevo vínculo que había surgido entre sus dos amigos, ahora ambos comían juntos, entrenaban juntos, salían a divertirse juntos… y en ocasiones sin él.

-Estás celoso –dijo Sakura con voz cantarina-

-Hmp… ¿de Naruto? –Él miró de reojo a la pelirrosa-

Tumbada en la cama a tan poca distancia de él, riendo como una niña con las mejillas sonrojadas y las comisuras de sus labios dilatadas, tenía que reconocerlo… _se veía hermosa_.

-Cuando estás celoso arrugas el entrecejo de una forma muy graciosa… -Sasuke la miró sin pestañear-

-¿Otra vez leyéndome la mente?

-No hace falta… eres más expresivo de lo que la gente cree. _Solo hay que saber mirarte._

-Y tú me miras mucho… ¿No, Sakura?

Notó sus mejillas calientes, seguramente la sangre se agolpaba en ellas coloreándolas tiernamente. No quería mirarle a la cara, el alcohol le había inhibido su lengua pero no su timidez. O al menos no la suficiente.

Sintió una suave caricia bajo su mentón, Sasuke quería que lo mirara…

-¿Qué pasa por mi mente en estos momentos, Sakura?

Y por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para comprobarlo, en un rápido movimiento Sasuke se inclinó para acariciar los tiernos labios de Sakura con los propios.

…

_Jamás pensó que sería así… _

Siempre creyó que esos besos de las películas en que la mujer se derretía en los brazos del otro eran más fantasía que realidad, que los besos, que relataban los poemas que a ella tanto le gustaban, no podían ser tan intensos como para que las mujeres sintieran temblar todo su cuerpo.

_Pero era completamente cierto. _

Un simple roce de labios, un mero contacto, una dulce fricción había echo que un suave estremecimiento la recorriera entera, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último vello. Aunque sabía que la reacción tenía mucho que ver con que fuera Sasuke quién la besaba y no otro.

_Sasuke_

_Su primer beso… ya podía morir tranquila. _

_Oh no_, grandísima mentira, aun no le había llegado su hora, porque cuando la lengua de Sasuke acarició la suya intensificando el beso y las sensaciones supo que aun le quedaba mucho por descubrir.

Pero entonces pensó que estaba soñando, Sasuke acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándola contra el colchón, no… definitivamente eso tenía que ser un sueño, había bebido más de la cuenta y había caído redonda sobre la cama.

_Oh no,_ grañidísima mentira, cuando Sasuke se colocó entre sus piernas obligando a una de sus piernas rodearla la cintura y mordió su labio inferior, supo que su mente no hubiera sido capaz de crear una imagen tan erótica.

Pronto sintió frió… el aire golpeaba su piel expuesta, que rápidamente fue cubierta por una piel cálida y suave… los labios de Sasuke en su cuello bajaban en un camino que parecía no tener fin. Se sentía delirar, entre el alcohol, las caricias, los besos…

Una mano ascendía por el interior de sus muslos, propagando fuego por todo su cuerpo… sentía los pechos más pesados y un calor retorciéndose en su bajo vientre.

¿Cuándo había quedado su pecho expuesto?... Porque solo fue consciente cuando sintió una mano grande y áspera amoldarse a la forma suave de uno de ellos.

_Sus uñas clavas en la ancha espalda masculina…_

_La respiración alterada de Sasuke chocar contra sus oídos… _

_Su espalda arqueada en una involuntaria pero instintiva invitación… _

Y… cuando pensó que no podía sentir más placer…

_-Sasuke…_

…

Cuando abrió los ojos y se movió entre el revoltijo de mantas, enseguida un punzante y abrasivo dolor se instaló en la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo. Pero se olvidó de eso en cuanto notó que estaba acostada en un torso duro y cálido.

No podía moverse porque un brazo enorme la rodeaba pero, una vez aterrizó en la realidad, no le importó estar desnuda, ni apoyada contra Sasuke… lo que si le impactó fue verle a él leyendo su libro de poemas.

-_Fue una clara tarde del lento verano... Tú venías solo con tu pena, hermano; tus labios besaron mi linfa serena, y en la clara tarde dijeron tu pena._ –leyó Sasuke con voz grave-

-Al menos rima… pensé que sería peor.

Sakura no dijo nada cuando Sasuke leyó su poema… y aunque hubiera querido decir lago, supuso que las palabras simplemente no habrían querido salir de sus labios.

-¿Qué significa?

-No… no lo sé. –Respondió lentamente Sakura-

-Sasuke-kun… -Bajó la mirada para encontrase con unos ojos verdes confusos y perplejos, pero ilusionados… y a Sasuke tampoco le hacía falta leerle el pensamiento para saber que desbordaban _amor_-

-¿Qué significa? –Le preguntó suavemente Sakura-

_Los dos sabían de qué hablaban. _

-No lo sé

Sakura apoyó de nuevo la mejilla contra el pecho de Sasuke, no podía mirarlo.

-Pero tendremos que averiguarlo, Sakura…

Y ella se rió, sin _barreras, desinhibida, natural. _

_Con un ligero sonrojo que le cubría parte de sus mejillas y un brillo especial surcando sus ojos verdes._

…

-No me lo puedo creer…

Shizune con el pequeño cerdito ton ton, en brazos no cabía en su asombro.

-¿Pero como…?

_Y por primera vez, Tsunade había ganado una apuesta. _

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Un autor no es nada sin lectores...

_Al igual que no somos nada sin nuestros **amigos**! =)_

_¡Espero que te guste el regalo Akane-xan!_


End file.
